The body of a boxcar of a railway wagon mainly consists of an underframe, a front end wall, a back end wall, a left side wall and a right side wall, wherein the volume of the boxcar of railway wagon is an important structural parameter, which is directly related to the quantity of the goods loaded by the railway wagon. When the structure of a railway wagon is designed, the maximization of the cross-section area of the boxcar is always pursued by the designer, so as to improve the volume of the boxcar; However, as being limited by the boundary of the railway wagon, the size of the railway wagon, such as length, width and the like, can not be optionally enlarged so that the structure of the side wall becomes the key factor to the volume of the boxcar.
The existing side wall of a railway wagon is in a plate-stake structure which is assembled by welding side plates and side stakes, and the side stakes are generally in the form of external stakes in a straight wall structure. FIG. 1 is the structural schematic diagram of the perspective view of the side wall of a railway wagon in the prior art, and FIG. 2 is the structural schematic diagram of the side view of the side wall of a railway wagon in the prior art. As shown in the FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the side wall of the railway wagon mainly comprises side plate 11 and side stakes 12, wherein the side plate 11 is generally assembled by welding a plurality of side wall plates, such as steel plates about 5 mm thick. A plurality of the side stakes are arranged at the outer side of the side plate 11 at intervals, and one side wall plate is arranged between every two side stakes. Furthermore, upper side beam 13 is further welded above the side plate 11 and the side stake 12, and cross bearer 14 is lengthways arranged in the middle of the side plate 11.
The inventor discovers that there exist at least the following problems in the prior art: as shown in FIG. 2, in the structure of the side wall in the form of external stakes, a width space A is formed between the outer surface of the side plate 11 and the outer surface of the side stake 12, which is generally about 100 mm wide and is not used for transporting goods as the volume of the boxcar, leading to the waste of the volume of the boxcar.